


Violet Moon

by koumei



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Domestic, M/M, aomine cries a lot, loving fathers, policeman!aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koumei/pseuds/koumei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine suffers from a traumatic experience at work and is comforted by his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violet Moon

Aomine paused upon reaching the door. He stood there, not ready to move. His heart beat was frantic, his mind a blur of faces crying out in pain, a mother holding what was left of her family in her frail arms.

He raised a shaky hand and opened the door to his apartment. Sliding out of his work coat and shoes, the bright flashes of the television filled the entrance, casting imminent shadows over the furniture.

He closed his eyes and willed himself to move. Only a few more steps Daiki. It’s okay. They’re here. They’re fine.

Shuffling footsteps reached his ears and Aomine looked up, opening his eyes wearily. Kagami stood there, worry etched all over his face. Aomine broke.

Strong arms wrapped around him, keeping him from falling into a heap of nothing onto the floor.

“I heard what happened,” said a voice in his ear, leaving his stomach to curl up into itself. 

Aomine just let himself be comforted by his husband, crying all his eyes could manage into the soft, familiar scented fabric of Kagami’s shirt. 

“—He was Ayaka’s age,” he croaked out but his throat had tightened and he wouldn’t allow him to say anymore. 

Kagami’s heart felt a twinge; a protective twinge any father feels at the very thought of harm lashing it’s merciless paws at his child.

“Shh, baby. She’s fine. Sleeping soundly on the couch, see?” The redhead brought his large, warm palms up to brush away Aomine’s tears with his thumbs, and slowly bringing his head up to face the tiny figure laying on the couch, balled under a pink polka dotted blanket.

Aomine could feel his heart tighten and but eventually let out a long waited sigh of relief that had been building up in his chest since the moment he got out of his car. Kagami was right, his daughter was okay. He was the luck one today, so why should be be taking this so hard?

He looked back up to Kagami and with tear-filled eyes, he started sobbing, “I got there too late, Taiga. — I… I couldn’t do the one thing I’m supposed to do. I couldn’t save him,” he spoke in a hushed tone but Kagami could hear tremendous pain in his voice. 

He’d never seen him react this way on the job before. Being in the police force, you had to be strong; mentally and physically. They didn’t just let anyone in and the months of hard training Aomine had gone through when he signed up proved it. He was shaped perfectly for the job, the ideal police officer. Able to keep his cool in a difficult situation and to think things out quickly, leaving no room for feelings to impact his decision making.

It broke Kagami’s heart to see the love of his life in this state. It hurt him to think of what must have gone through Aomine’s head as he watched the woman pick up the lifeless body of her 5 year old son and press it into her chest; wailing in a despair only a mother could know.

“You did all you could, my love.”

“It wasn’t enough,” Aomine’s breath hitched in his throat and he coughed, more tears spilling out. “That poor mother won’t have a son to tuck into bed tonight. She won’t get to watch him grow into a man. She’ll never see his smiling face ever again…. She lost — she—,” he broke off again and slumped against Kagami, feeling a helplessness he’d never felt before.

Kagami lifted his hand to brush down the bluenette’s windblown hair. “These things happen, Daiki. It’s not always something you can control.”

“But it’s my job, I’m supposed to protect people,” Aomine cried pathetically. 

“And you did. As much as it hurts, the world lost a precious person today. A little boy. But you saved someone too. You stopped his father from hurting someone else; you saved that boy’s mother.”

Aomine stiffened but looked up at Kagami. A stray tear dropped from his left eye and he reached up to wipe at his face.

Suddenly, a slight tug on Aomine’s work pants made him snap out of his reverie. Glancing down, a tiny hand belonging to his only daughter was holding onto him for balance as she sleepily rubbed her eyes with her other hand, leaning against her other father.

“Papa, why is Daddy sad?” a tiny sleepily voice asked and Aomine was met with the gaze of two little violet irises, shining up at him, questioning.  
Aomine felt tears pool in his eyes, but this time, they were tears of unimaginable relief.

He’d never forgive the world if he lost his daughter. Their daughter. Ayaka, his moon as Kagami was his stars.

Kagami crouched to pick up Ayaka and placed her on his left side, leaning her on his hip as they both looked up to the tanned man. “Daddy’s fine, princess. He just thought about how much he loved you and it made him cry. Isn’t he silly?” he joked and Aomine finally cracked a small smile.

He reached out to stroke his daughter’s cheek and smiled at her, “Papa’s the silly one. A real man doesn’t cry, I just got something in my eye.” he said as he leaned over to her, bringing them face-to-face, “Maybe it’s a leaf or something, do ‘ya mind getting it out for me?” he said and chuckled.

Kagami slapped him over the head, but no force whatsoever went into it. Instead, his hand rested onto the nape of the older man’s neck and he reeled him in, bringing the three into a tight embrace.

“Daddy’s fine, we’re all fine, aren’t we Ayaka?” the redhead asked against his husband’s cheek. 

A tiny giggle came from their daughter and both men felt little arms cling onto their shirts, latching onto them for a hug. 

“Aya-chan sleepy,” she said and accentuated her statement by letting out a tiny yawn and promptly burrowed herself into her Kagami’s chest, still clinging onto both their shirts.

Aomine stood there, taking in the moment. He was home, his family were in his arms and nothing could hurt them. Nothing would ever hurt them, he’d make sure of that.

“I love you both, so, so much.” he said and Kagami smiled to himself.

“I know, and we love you too. Now let’s go to bed.”

Aomine couldn’t think of anything nicer.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHhhhhhh i haven't written anything in like a whole year I HOPE THIS ISN'T THE TRAIN WRECK I THINK IT IS. let me know~


End file.
